1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of organophosphorus compounds as a protective or preservative coating for metallic surfaces. This invention also relates to the use of certain organophosphorus compounds for promoting adhesion between an organic substance and a metallic surface. This invention is also directed to certain new organophosphorus compounds.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
Organophosphorus compounds generally are well known and organophosphonic acid esters have been known heretofore. These materials have a wide variety of end uses. Some of them have been used for the modification, e.g. cross-linking or plasticizing of plastics while others have been employed to impart an insecticidal function to a composition. Halogenated organophosphonic acid esters have been used as flame proofing agents. Glycidyl phosphonic acid diethyl ester itself has been known to be useful as an antibiotic.
It has become desirable to find other fields of utility for organophosphonic acid esters. It has also been desirable to provide a means by which metallic surfaces can be protected against the corrosive effects of the atmosphere, especially salt water. It has also become desirable to provide a means by which certain organic substances, e.g. plastics, resins, rubber paints, lacquers and varnishes can adhere to such metallic surfaces. Moreover, it has become desirable to provide a corrosion inhibiting agent which will adhere firmly to a metallic surface such that when it is thereafter applied thereto an organic substance such as a paint lacquer resin or plastic corrosion from within is minimized whereby the coated object has a prolonged life with respect of corrosion.